Real Freedom
by Angelbetu
Summary: A story on Independence Day...a random idea...Happy Independence Day...Please read:) A one shot


**Want to write something on this day...our Independence Day...just a random idea...not so good pr plz read it...Thanx a lot...this is a story before Independence...DUO ONESHOT...story of common life at that time...A simple story based on a simple incident...have a look...**

 **Real Freedom**

 _Bhaiya bhaiya aur tez yeeee kya baat hh...yee yee yee_

 _Boy riding bicycle: tu theek se baith jaada idhr udhr mt kr gir jaiga..._

 _Lil boy: nahiii bhaiya mai nahi rukne wala yee..._

 _Other one stopping the bicycle jaa nahi chalata mai..._

 _Lil boy: kya bhaiya aap bhi naa making face poora mood khrab kl dia mera...jaiye mai aapse nahi bolta..._

 _Big bro: haan to Navi tu jid hi itni krta h chot lg gayi to tujhe accha lagega ghr pr muje sab dante..._

 _Navi look at him with corner of eyes and says accha accha theek h nahi krta mai koi shaitani buch ab aap sad mt ho naa..._

 _Abhi: hmmm ab aaya na line pr chal baith chup kr k..._

 _And both the brothers move toward home enjoying each others company..._

 _Mummy mummy deko bhaiya ko muje daant rahe hn..._

 _Abhi in anger haan to tu sunta hi nahi kitni baar kaha h sham k time pe peeche wale ground me mt jaya kr pr tu h ki sunta nahi... pata h naa tuje aaj kl kitne sahab log aate hn wahan...tuje pata h naa hum logo k saath kya krte hn wo..._

 _Navi: pr bhaiya aisa kyu krte hn wo hum log k saath..._

 _Abhi: hum log ghulam hn Navi hum log kuch nahi kr skte...hum to bacche hn..._

 _Navi: Maa hum kab tk aise dr kr rahenge kab hum log bi wo un sahab logo k bacchon ki trh khel paynge peeche wale ground me haan maa..._

 _Mother was speechless and only was able to put hand on his head..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Nahi maa aise nahi ho sakta mera Navi nahi jaa skta mai un sahab logo ko maar dunga nahi maa aap kahiye na ise baat kare mujse plz maa boliye naa maaa..._

 _And Abhi run toward the lifeless body of his bro covered with blood..._

 _One neighbour to his mother: behen tumhe dhyan rkhna chiye tha naa is waqt nahi bhejna chiye tha peeche wale maidan me..._

 _Other one: sahi kaha tumne itna maara h nanhi si jaan ko ki jaan hi le li iski...kab tk chalega ye sab samjh me nahi aata kab chain ki saans le paynge hum..._

 _Abhi looking continuously at his bro face and listening bas kriye aap log kuch kar nahi sakte naa aap log koi kuch nahi kr paya na pehle mere papa ko maar dia ab mere Navi ko...un sahab logo ko mai nahi chodunga maa aap dekna ek din sab theek kr dunga mai...Soon some people come forward and took the body of Navi leaving his bro and mother soul crying brutually..._

 _A boy little older than Navi come near Abhi and says bhaiya aap roiye mt hum dono mil kr un sahab logo ko(showing from hand) aise aise kr k maar denge...dekiye muje roz maarte hn wo log mai anath hun na bhaiya aaj wahin usi maidan me un sahab logo ke jhoote bartan saaf kr raha tha...aapke bhai ne unka thoda sa khana kha lia tha bhaiya...aur un logo ne...un logo ne apke bhai ko baahr Phenk dia maidan k mai sabko bula laya aur inhe yahan le aaya...apke paas...holding his ears mai bacha nahi paya mai chota hun naa... Pr mai hun naa apke saath... anath hun islie kisi ka bi bhai bn skta hun aap muje apna bhai bana lijiye...Pr aise roiye mt naa..._

 _Abhi looking at him and remove his hand which were wiping his tears...while other boy in tears bana lijiye na bhaiya mera koi nahi h aap honge naa to un sahab logo ko maar kha kr bi aapse shikayat kar dunga aap unko khoob marna pr pkka pkka apke paas rahunga mai bhaiya bana lijiye naa maaji kahiye na bhaiya ko mai hun naa unka bhai..._

 _Abhi without listening more hug the beary heart tightly and says banana kya tu to h mera bhai mera chota bhai dekh Navi tu apni jgh muje ye khilona de gaya h haan pr dekna mai ise tere paas nahi aane dunga apne paas rkunga humesha..._

 _While other boy hugged him more tightly..._

 _A voice: aye Daya chal yahan kya kr raha h tuje andaza bi h sahab ko pata chala to jaan se maar denge tuje chal uth...chal jaldi..._

 _Daya hiding himself behind Abhi nahi mai nahi aaunga mai bilkul nahi aunga bhaiya dekho naaa..._

 _Abhi's eyes fired in anger chal aaja tere sahab ko mai dekta hun...Daya hold his hands and says nahi bhaiya aap mt jaiye wo marenge apko bi...with teary eyes mt jaiye aap..._

 _Abhi sitting on knees maine kaha na chal..._

 _Daya nodded and move behind him..._

 _Officer: aye u bloody hound kahan chala gya ta tum...ye koi time h whaps aane kha...chal holding his hand tightly and pushing him but Abhi held his hand and pushed him hardly...pick up stones and both the brothers threw them on the Britisher due to which he fall down nd blood started oozing from his head..._

 _Before coming in notice of someone both ran away and finally stopped after running for long...Both bros smile and soon laugh aloud..._

 _Daya jump in his big bro lap and he kissed his forehead...he have a satisfaction in his heart that at least he has given freedom to a beary soul...real freedom...first step toward fight for his nation..._

 **Hope u all like it**

 **Please read n review:)**


End file.
